Eurasia
by Axuree Rheeid
Summary: Y hoy y todos los días, Raivis no puede dejar de pensar lo mucho que disfruta el amarle, y lo mucho que le duele el no ser correspondido.  Pareja crack HKxLatvia ;;; no me maten.


Estoy enferma, no puedo comer, y por eso tengo mal genio, asi que como todo buen ser humano me desquitare con alguien mas 8D y mi víctima favorita, bueno, ya saben que es Raivis, así que… ni modo, que se aguante. Cof, Hetalia no me pertenece, si no a Himaruya-san-sensei-sempai-dios-del-nuevo-mundo y los demás apodos que las fans le hayan puesto xD ya que yo nunca me entero de na'.

Empecemos antes que me den ganas de vomitar otra vez.

* * *

_Me duele._

_Me duele._

Suspira con el pesar de un hombre derrotado y acaricia con el dedo de su mano desmayada el borde de una jarra de cerveza, perdido en sus pensamientos.

Una vez más.

_Me duele no ser correspondido. Me duele verte desde la distancia, con mi yo enamorado camuflado con la nada como un animal herido. Porque en eso me has convertido, y día a día he de lamer mis heridas, esperando a que sanen._

_Ni siquiera tengo 100 años._

Un tarareo sale de su boca, casi sin nota ni canto, de sonido monótono, gris y sin impacto a fuerza de ya tanto haber gastado su voz en llanto.

_No me gusta el dolor. Nunca, nunca me ha gustado el dolor. El verme sometido, de rodillas…_

_Odio el dolor._

_Odio el dolor, pero… éste es tan tierno y quemante...Me podría quedar dormido en el dulce y mortal vaivén del amarte. Para siempre. Tanto así, que me gusta vivir amándote, aunque duela. En pocas palabras…_

_Me gusta el dolor que siento._

_¿Soy masoquista, o soy un romántico sin esperanza como tantos que hay en los balcones, cantándole a Julietas imposibles cuya mano nunca darán a ceder?_

_No lo sé, y es que ignoro tantas cosas desde el momento en que decidí fluir y dejarme llevar por tu rara sonrisa…_

Y aunque sabe que aparenta quince años, en estos momentos tiene toda la complexión de un hombre derrotado, afirmada al momento que le da un trago a su cerveza para luego dejar escapar un suspiro más.

_No debí haber ido a esa reunión. Algo me lo decía. Las luces tintineantes de un faro y el cielo nublado me lo susurraron al oído. Debí reportarme enfermo o algo así…_

_Pero no lo hice._

Sus pestañas rubias flaquean con pereza, protegiendo sus ojos de la somnolencia esparcida en el aire por Morfeo, como esporas microscópicas del país de la bella durmiente.

_No recuerdo lo que me llevó a ese pasillo, pero chocamos de frente. Se me cayeron los papeles y me deshice en disculpas como de costumbre, mientras intentaba recogerlos, agachándome y sin mirarte nunca a la cara, tan sólo a tu calzado que reconocí como asiático_

_Me dijiste que no importaba, me ayudaste a recogerlos y avergonzado, te pedí que no te molestaras, que ya mismo lo levantaba yo sólo y que no quería molestarte con eso._

_Insististe a pesar de todo._

_Nuestras manos se traspusieron sobre una misma hoja y ya todo fue inevitable: por reflejo nos miramos y tus ojos de azabache y caoba chocaron por primera vez con los míos._

_Y me sonreíste._

_Me flechaste con una sonrisa, una sonrisa tan rara en ti. Sentí mis mejillas subir dos tonos de rojo y balbuceé algo parecido a un gracias mientras mi vista caía al suelo._

_Después de ese incidente, desapareciste del lugar sin dejar rastro… porque era una conferencia internacional, y tú aún no tenías los derechos de alguien como tal._

Deprimido, deja unas monedas en la barra y se va, con una enorme jaqueca y sin importarle que la lluvia externa le cale hasta los huesos. Tan sólo alza la cara, con los ojos cerrados y preguntándose si alguna de esas gotas podría hacerse pasar por una lágrima de tristeza.

_Y resulta que ya tenías a alguien más, de todos modos… resulta que estabas enamorado de otra persona, aunque ella no te correspondiera, estabas en mi misma situación._

_O quizás no… porque la muchacha que a ti te gusta es de tu mismo continente, al menos. Y tú y yo no somos del mismo mundo, si llegamos a hablarnos fue pura coincidencia, aunque una mirada fue suficiente para tirarme al vacío enorme de un corazón roto desde el principio._

_Y decidí no decirte nada y quedarme en el silencio del amor platónico._

_El doloroso amor platónico._

_Dolor que lastima…_

_Me duele._

Y aprieta los puños.

_Me duele._

Y los párpados le tiemblan.

_Me duele tanto…_

_Que no consigas a Taiwán así como yo no te consigo a tí._

_Que tú y yo no estemos juntos, que no te fijes en mí._

_Que mi deseo de encontrar el amor haya florecido marchito._

El jovencito rubio corre sin rumbo, sollozando y dejando escapar un grito de dolor que se pierde en la inmensidad de las calles de Riga, Letonia; antes de meterse a su casa para gritar en una almohada:

**-¡ES TEVI MILU, HONG KONG!**

* * *

…

(Es tevi milu: Te amo) en letón~

¡Viva el crack! (?) Bueeeeno, a que no se lo esperaban, eh?


End file.
